Taromaru
|-| Anime = |kanji = 太郎丸 |romaji = Tarōmaru |eye = Brown |gender = Male |status= Deceased (formerly infected) |firstManga = Dog (Chapter 17) |firstAnime = Beginning (Episode 1) |lastManga = Dog (Chapter 17) |lastAnime = Graduation (Episode 12) |japanese = Emiri Katou }} was a supporting character in the Gakkou Gurashi! series. Appearance Taromaru was a small and cute dog. He had light-colored fur and brown eyes. Inside his ears were white fur, which also appeared on the tip of his paws and tail and under his belly. Personality Taromaru only appeared for one chapter in the manga, so his personality was not shown much. But we could see that he was a lively puppy. When he got infected, Taromaru got violent. In the anime however, Taromaru was notably an intelligent and tolerant dog, putting up with anything Yuki may have done to him and being able to open doors and escape. In the anime, he was able to avoid infected citizens and escape to the safety of Kei Shidou and Miki Naoki. Though Taromaru is tolerant of Yuki's good intentions, when he began barking after Kei's departure Miki yelled at him and he held a grudge against her until shortly before his infection where he was seen cuddling her in an act of forgiveness. Generally, Taromaru was light hearted, enjoyed running around, and was usually seen in a happy mood. After he was infected he became volatile, barking and attacking Kurumi Ebisuzawa before he was sealed inside of a locked room. History Manga After Megumi Sakura took Taromaru in her office. She wrote that it was a bad idea to have kept Taromaru as he was already infected and very aggressive. Resulting in his "death". Anime Taromaru was first seen with Miki Naoki and Kei Shidou while they were trapped inside the mall. After Kei left the mall, Taromaru proceeded to wander out of the "safe zone" as well. He wandered around the mall until he was found by Kurumi Ebisuzawa who was looking for canned food inside a derelict supermarket. Taromaru followed her to where the other members of the School Life Club where hiding. Yuuri Wakasa then checked the dog for possible infections before Yuki was allowed to hold her. Taromaru, along with Miki joined club and stayed at Megurigaoka High School with them. Story At night, while all the girls were sleeping. Taromaru wakes up and runs down to the underground shelter where he encounters the infected Megumi Sakura, the zombie then lashed at Taromaru infecting him in the process. He was then found by Kurumi Ebisuzawa who was following the paw prints he left behind. Taromaru then walks out of the basement door and proceeds to attack her. She was then able to trap him inside a room. He then encounters Yuki Takeya but seemingly saves her from the infected students surrounding her. He then attacks Yuki, who traps the dog inside her hat. After Miki Naoki was able to escape the basement and provide the antidote. Yuuri Wakasa gave Taromaru a dosage of the antidote and the dog survived, though he was in a weakened state. Later, the girls fed Taromaru a little. Sadly, he died on Miki's lap after given water. He was then buried alongside Megu-nee's mock grave before their graduation. Appellation Relationships Yuki Takeya : In the manga, according to Yuuri and Kurumi, in chapter 17 (Dog), Yuki found Taromaru. Later, when Megumi said that the owner had picked up Taromaru. Yuki was teary but hoped that Taromaru (the name that Yuki gave him) was doing fine. In the anime, however, their relationship is expanded. While he is very playful with Yuki. He generally outwitted her and would escape whenever she tried to catch him. Taromaru also "saved" Yuki when she was being attacked by other zombies, even though he was already infected. Taromaru also was fond of Yuki's hat and Yuki became very sad when Taromaru died, and hence, placed her precious hat over Taromaru's grave. Miki Naoki : In the anime, after upsetting Taromaru at the mall by squeezing him, Taromaru disliked being around her. That was until Episode 9, Kei's CD player gave him enough reason to play with her. When Miki was rescued from the mall, she was very relieved to see that Taromaru was safe. Moments before dying, Taromaru gave Miki a smile which Yuki said was like a "thank you". Since Miki had known Taromaru the longest, she was quite depressed when Taromaru died. Yuuri Wakasa : Taromaru fears her when he is breaking a rule and would flee back to Yuki. Yuuri also sometimes washes him but doesn't like when he and Yuki run in the halls. However, Yuuri also became very emotional when he died. Kurumi Ebisuzawa : When the School Life Club members arrived at the mall, Kurumi found Taromaru. Taromaru was also very playful with Kurumi and Kurumi would sometimes wash him. When she saw Taromaru as a zombie, she became very shocked and sad. Kei Shidou : When Miki and Kei were at the mall, Kei spotted Taromaru. Later, an elderly woman came along, introduces Taromaru, and walks off. After the outbreak starts, Taromaru runs off to Kei. Trivia *Because of Taromaru's infection and return (in the manga), Yuuri hypophysis that zombified humans and animals will retain some of their memories and will return to places that are important to them.Chapter 17, page 19 References Navigation category:Characters category:Supporting Characters Category:Deceased